


【贱虫】Sugar Rush

by Mieguo



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieguo/pseuds/Mieguo
Summary: 写给垂耳的wwWade是Alpha，Peter是Omega





	【贱虫】Sugar Rush

**Author's Note:**

> 写给垂耳的ww  
> Wade是Alpha，Peter是Omega

Peter觉得自己根本不该相信Wade一个人能做好圣诞布置，虽然是他同意的，准确地说是认输的。他应该做这个决定前把去年那件丑丑的毛衣顶在头上多思考一小时，就是那件见证了他们的友谊在圣诞树传统配置红绿小彩灯的闪烁中变成了黄黄的关系的情侣毛衣。可能是去年他们那棵还算像样的圣诞树给了他做下这个决定的勇气，而且Wade也值得第二次信任什么的。

但是现在实验报告出来了，Peter也已经知道Wade……嗯……不太适合干这个。不过Peter还是很好奇Wade到底从哪搞到这些看起来像是跟撒旦有一腿的圣诞老人贴画和假扮成驯鹿的彩虹小马装饰。他一步步走进这个充满了诡异的圣诞气息的，摇摆在可爱和可怕中间的安全屋。然后Peter看到了他们今年的，最蠢的圣诞树。

"Merry Christmas，Spidey！"

死侍馅的圣诞树。

好的，这一切都怪Wade。都怪Wade在他在顶着毛衣里抗议一分钟后钻进来里把他给亲晕了。Peter现在只想思考一下，这个有这种傻了吧唧衣服的世界到底值不值得他的保护。

但是Wade很开心的样子。

该死，就是那个理论，有人冲你笑的时候你也会忍不住回一个，特别当对面是Peter的男朋友，而且他本人还是善良的蜘蛛侠。不止是笑，Peter感觉自己都要在这场圣诞树选美比赛上黑幕一个长了个要亲亲的剧毒大苹果的死侍树了，并且他还在绞尽脑汁找出他比Stark先生在复仇者大厦里定制的那个Peter见过最好看的圣诞树要好的理由。

可能，就是你知道，这个屋子里放的都是他们喜欢的东西，还有红苹果一般都是甜的，以及Peter其实已经做好了今天回家会看到什么的准备。

他踮起脚把Wade头顶那块五角星布料揪到前面来，掀开他的面罩，让闪亮星星上绑着的槲寄生对准Wilson先生高鼻子下的烈焰红唇。

然后蜘蛛侠亲了这个氧化的甜苹果一口。

"Merry Christmas，Wade！"

  
*

总之当死侍馅的圣诞树出现后("Baby boy，跟你做了一年好孩子后我的唯一收入就是你了。")，再等Peter从礼物盒里拆出一个拐杖糖造型的假阴茎("这是我想到的最最又圣诞又成人的礼物了！")，那么Wade今天穿着抹胸红白裙子也就不怎么奇怪了。

"不性感吗？"Wade把Peter压在床上亲着问，"你可是从被诅咒的枞树里救出来一位迪士尼公主诶，我的蜘蛛男孩！"

"没有公主穿成你这样，还一出来就……"

"一出来就要跟他的王子爱爱。"Wade三两下就把Peter给剥得差不多了，他捏着男孩的翘屁股，"你可是把妻子丢在家里出去应酬了一整天啦，Parker先生。"

"我只是去复仇者那里帮忙扛了一下圣诞树然后回去了一趟。"Peter习惯性地抿嘴舔了下解释道，"我……我跟May姨说今晚不回去了。"

"哦……我的小甜饼。"Wade能确定他的小蜘蛛已经心软了(他知道自己的圣诞准备可能，有点糟)。他的男孩放松了对嘴角那块不那么Spider-Man的肌肉的管制，变成了Wade喜欢咬的小软糖肉肉。Peter总觉得那块老让他看起来像孩子气似的鼓着嘴，所以他会抿嘴让自己看起来严肃一点。Wade承认这有点用，有时候确实很硬汉，那种能达到把Deadpool吓到乖乖躺床上独守空闺抹眼泪留好学生Peter一个人去写作业的程度。

但是有时候，或者说每次。嘿，事实上从男朋友比起抿嘴更像瘪嘴的装凶的表情一路想到他的超性感的凹陷乳也不是什么奇怪的事是吧？Wade是说，它们都粉粉的，中间有条缝，然后，都等着他亲吻吮吸出来点什么。

Wade的舌头沿着男孩嘴唇的纹理来回舔着，循序渐进地吻着。他用Peter喜欢的方式咬住他的下唇帮喉咙里的闷哼逃出来，然后把他的舌头勾出来吮吸。这每次都让Peter害羞又上瘾，Wade一摸他的屁股就知道。年轻的英雄喜欢这个，喜欢被混蛋Wade亲得湿漉漉的，亲得管不了溢出来的口水和屁股里泌出来的爱液。

他的乳头渴望被Wade吸出来，被牙齿拉扯到肿胀，然后不知羞耻地翘着，跟他们偷偷藏在裙子底下交欢的阴茎一样。

Wade按着他们喜欢的步调搅乱Peter的理智，男孩再一次感受到了熟悉的Wade散发出来的信息素。淡淡的木质燃烧的味道把他包起来，干燥温暖的气息让Peter觉得很安心。男孩感觉自己的信息素被雇佣兵的爱抚引导着和Wade的交缠，混上他们抵在一起的阴茎滴出来的前液变成了很能让青春期的Omega英雄发情的味道。

圣诞节不就该跟男朋友在壁炉旁边打一炮，当然没有壁炉有个暖和的男朋友也很棒。

Wade留在他肚子上的吻搞得他下腹痒痒的。Peter忽然想起他们第一次做的时候，Wade管他们两的融起来信息素叫烤柠檬小蛋糕。

『没卷饼好吃。』

但是很甜，又暖烘烘的。

『小孩子才喜欢甜食。』

然后Wade拉着他做了大人做的事。

Wade的手搓着他勃起的乳头，让他的阴茎操自己的嘴。他的喉咙夹得Peter腰发软，手不由自主地就扶着雇佣兵的胳膊，并在Wade手指送进来的时候抓紧了。

湿润和舒服。Peter感觉自己被Wade一点一点加热，他在背后收拢的手和熟悉的快感鼓励他反弓身体，把一切送得更深，让龟头操Wade敏感的上颚去裹紧他的茎身，就像Wade的手指干他的前列腺。

这没持续多久，Wade插了几下觉得湿润度不错，换了那根假阴茎推了进来。

"现在是我的礼物时间啦！"他把Peter调了个儿抱在自己身上，响亮地亲了完美的屁股一口。

Peter趴在Wade身上，看着雇佣兵像是揭晓什么拍卖会的压轴宝贝似的掀开了自己的裙子——确实是湿漉漉的蜘蛛侠喜欢的湿漉漉东西。

Wade的一只手在他背上抚摸，在带给Peter愉悦的和宣告领地主权边界线游走。那里的神经尽职尽责地传输着Wade的温度和触感，回忆和期待碰擦出的预感美妙得让Peter屁股里体液泛滥到要把拐杖糖融化了。Peter几乎可以想象出Wade的手再往前一点，再往前一点擦过他的腺体他会有多舒服。

但是他没有，他的另一只拉着Peter的放在拐杖糖的弯柄那后就握住了自己的屌。

"Wade……"年轻的英雄呻吟着抱怨。

"Babe boy，Daddy只是教你做点大人做的事。"Wade握着他的屌蹭了蹭他的脸，"说起来我真的很久没对着你的屁股做手活了，这感觉真像是跟你的屁股再次坠入爱河。"

"我不知道你还喜欢忆苦思甜。"

"你全身都是甜的，小蛋糕。"

Peter照例被Wade的甜言蜜语打败一秒，他试着大方地张开腿自慰。他清楚自己喜欢哪儿，并且禁不起快感的诱惑。

Peter贴着Wade的下腹湿喘着。像他身上其他部位的皮肤一样，Wade的这里也是坑坑洼洼的。让Wade接受Peter喜欢坑坑洼洼一身烂皮的死侍确实挺难的，因为别人都觉得他看起来脏脏的。但是Peter喜欢，连带他凹凸不平的阴茎，跟Wade喜欢他的屁股一样多。他沾满了前液和之前Peter体液的手一下一下地把这个大家伙从根部撸到龟头，下流的视觉冲击真是让Peter觉得棒得过分。他涨红的凹凸不平的屌看起来就像是跟Wade滚在一起时甜蜜的，脏脏的让Peter着迷的性爱本身。

Peter握着弯柄让假阴茎安慰自己的穴肉，他用视线爱抚着Wade的阴茎，勃起的，对准了他的脸的阴茎。Wade的手的每一次滑动都让他觉得自己被什么击中了，像是Wade冲他发射了气味炸弹似的，也可能是因为他也在照着Wade手淫的速度让假阴茎擦过他的前列腺。

在Wade第不知道多少次揉他的屁股的时候，Peter意识到不能这么下去了，他不想让拐杖糖把他搞得湿哒哒的，Wade却盯着他的屁股不干点正事。

Peter知道强迫一位女士不太好。可是去他的，他想要更多更甜蜜的东西。他把那根拐杖糖扔到一边，让肌肤相贴的地方都卷入这场性事。他的嘴和Wade接吻，乳头在Wade的胸膛找到粗糙的快感，他的爱液让他们的下半身淌满了黏黏糊糊的性张力。

"你这个心急又粗暴的小坏蛋。"

Wade假装抱怨着，然后把他掀翻了从后面操他。

压抑的呻吟被Peter彻底解放出来，在Wade进入他的时候升高，接着被过多的快感碾碎。他需要接受的讯息太多了，但这次Peter不用找出那些有用的，这里只有更快乐的和更甜美的。

他很快被Wade干得跪不住了。他趴在床上抱着枕头，好像这是唯一能让他不融化在欲海里的浮木一样。

"Babe boy，你真像是伏特加里颤抖的月亮。"Wade俯下身在他耳边咬耳朵，"天哪，在赞美床上的蜘蛛侠这方面我真是能出本诗集！"

"Wade……"Peter把头埋在枕头里，火辣的性爱折磨得男孩眼眶发热，但是又渴望把还残留的一点理智也拿给他的Alpha糟蹋成膨胀的情欲。

 

Peter伸手那条该死的裙子给撕了，然后摁着还在惊呼的Wade的大腿，让男人的腰胯完全撞上他的屁股。

 

"死侍小屋里的东西是不能弄坏的，小蜘蛛。"Wade把Peter抚慰自己阴茎的另一只手抓了出来别在背后，另一只手摩挲着Omega散发着甜美气息的腺体。他耐心地听着他的男孩被等待许久的奢侈爱抚刺激得只会含含糊糊地尖叫。

  
"Babe boy，你今晚是死侍先生坏孩子名单上的头一位了。"


End file.
